


Loose Lips

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [69]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Christmas Cookies, Decorating, Drunk Nines, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Octopunk Advent, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Nines is drunk and unknowingly says something to Gavin. Good thing he has cookies to drown his sorrows with. However, that's only if he eats dinner first.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

> For Octopunk Media Advent for days 2, 3, and 5. Prompts were Sleigh Rides, Decorating and Gingerbread. I don't know if I was successful but I gave it my best shot. Was playing catch up. Also I should probably also mention my only knowledge for these fics are the Fan Film Detroit Evolution. I have not played the video game(s).

Nines is aware he’s very very drunk because all that floods into his brain when Gavin sits down next to him is pick up lines. And then he blushes because he realizes it’s specifically the dirty Christmas ones, He's heard his Uncle say over and over again.

“You okay?” Gavin whispers in his ear noting the flush on his cheeks 

Hoping the urge to say something stupid like, “Have have you ever done it in a sleigh?” will go away when he moves. Nines wiggles away and is too preoccupied with trying to lay down and use Gavin’s lap as a pillow to answer. 

Nines nods slowly in response to Gavin’s question when he’s comfortable

“Good.” Gavin says, and then unknowingly makes the urge to blurt out horrible pick lines harder for Nines when he absentmindedly starts run his fingers through Nines’ hair

Maybe if he just sits in silence for a while and watches the decorating of the Christmas tree the urge will pass Nines thinks to himself.

\----

Much later or at least Nines thinks it is. Conner peeks over the top of the couch and asks both Nines and Gavin if they like any Gingerbread cookies.

Before the Nines can open his mouth to reply someone from the kitchen yells, No. No-one is going to ruin their appetite by eating cookies, this close to dinner. If anyone so much as looks at a Gingerbread cookie. There won’t be sleigh rides of any kind for the rest of the week!”

“Okay!” Nines and Conner both yell back

And as Conner disappears somewhere Nines glances up at Gavin to see a smirk plastered firmly on the other man’s face.

“Did I say anything?”

“Uh yeah,” Gavin says, “Quite, loudly too." and Nines just about dies with embarrassment 

“But I don’t mind. All the Christmassy pick up lines were interesting.” Gavin adds, still running his hands through Nines hair.


End file.
